


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She enjoyed being in control for the first time in her life. All of her life, El had been used as a weapon, manipulated, and tested on in a lab like some rat. Even with Mike, he had been the dominant one in the relationship. But with this new chapter in her life, El was truly in control for the first time, and that's why she agreed to it in the first place.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s), Mike Wheeler/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rob

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY KINKY AND SMUTTY AND DIRTY AND YOU SHOULD NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THOSE THINGS.

Mike Wheeler sat in his recliner that was placed in the corner of the bedroom as he watched the love of his life, Eleven, or El for short, riding one of her lover's cocks. Rob was his name. He was her favorite lover so far. He was six feet, eight inches tall and had a buzz cut. It was obvious that he was in great shape from his muscular body that had eight percent body fat. His dark skin was toned and defined as he thrust up into her with his nine and a half inch cock.

Rob slapped El's ass which left red marks, and Mike got front row tickets to the spectacle.

It all started seven months ago when they were talking about sexual fantasies. Mike brought up that he wanted to watch El have sex with other men. El was taken aback by it, but Mike begged her to consider it. The weeks went by and things got more intense when the fantasy was brought up by both of them during sex, and it would be used as dirty talk to get them both off. Then before Mike was going to work one day, she finally wanted to bring the fantasy to life. Mike hugged and kissed her as they came up with a plan that involved going into clubs and choosing guys for El to fuck. Mike would be referred to as El's friend and nothing more, and they wouldn't reveal they were actually married until they got to the hotel or house, depending on how much trust they had in the guy. They would consistently do it every weekend, sometimes on Friday and Saturday but mostly Saturday. If they didn't feel like going to the club they would try to get a guy that they already met to come over. El had been with twelve guys to be exact. Out of the twelve, they only got the phone numbers of four and their names were: Rob, Dave, Andrew, and Tevin. El found out during this time that she was quite fascinated by black men and found them very attractive as eight out of the twelve were black.

After graduating high school, Mike's dad had connections to a guy that helped Mike get a good-paying job. He made around two hundred thousand a year depending on the bonuses. Mike initially wanted to go to college at some university but the offer his dad's friend made had been too much to pass up. Mike and El got married six months after high school and shared a small apartment together. Within three years of working for his dad's friend, he comfortably made a down payment on a big house. The two lovers moved into the house and had been very happy sexually. But another three years passed and the fantasy was brought up, and it drastically changed their relationship.

Mike couldn't take it anymore as he pulled down his pants and whipped out his six-inch dick from his briefs. He wasn't supposed to pleasure himself as El ordered him to just sit and watch like a good boy this time. El had her back to Mike so she couldn't tell that Mike had broken the rule yet. Rob and El took turns being in control as El would ride his huge cock and Rob would thrust up into her. She stopped being on top and flipped herself on her stomach as Rob found her cunt hole and pounded her. That's when El saw Mike with a full erection, jerking off with sadness covering his face. Mike knew he broke the rules as he looked into El's eyes, hoping she wouldn't get mad. El moaned from Rob's big cock filling her insides but also couldn't hide her anger. She had to remind Mike who was in charge.

"What the fuck, Michael," El yelled.

Mike heard El's angry tone which made him slowly jerk his cock.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Mrs. Wheel-"

"Get. Over. Here. NOW!" El menacingly said.

Rob pulled out of El when she tapped his leg from behind. Mike slowly walked to the bed as he waited for more orders.

"Rob, lay down and get comfortable," El said, pecking Rob on the lips as he laid the back of his head on Mike's pillows.

"Mike, up on the bed. Suck Rob's dick."

Mike gulped. It wasn't the first time he sucked a dick and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but it still felt uncomfortable to him. He was straight as they came, but sucking cock wasn't as bad as getting his asshole fucked, and Mike also had experience in that. He'd rather suck cock. Cocks are fun to suck and play with, but actually getting fucked by one was still a little too much for Mike, and El knew that.

Rob spread his legs while Mike crawled up so his head was slightly above his manhood. Mike knew he couldn't use his hands, so he slowly lowered his head until the tip of Rob's cock found his mouth. Mike paused and thought about everything for a couple of seconds before taking in more of the stud.

El smiled, her face covered with joy as she put his hands through Mike's dark hair. She turned her head to Rob and pulled his chin so his eyes met hers before their lips crashed as they made out.

Mike deepthroated Rob's cock while observing his wife passionately kissing the man. He was going to blow his load from the image alone, but he held back and stayed strong.

El never got tired of kissing Rob because he was a wonderful kisser. She enjoyed being in control for the first time in her life. All of her life, El had been used as a weapon, manipulated, and tested on in a lab like some rat. Even with Mike, he had been the dominant one in the relationship. But with this new chapter in her life, El was truly in control for the first time, and that's why she agreed to it in the first place.

"OK, my turn," El said as she giggled.

The black cock popped out of Mike's Mouth and El immediately deepthroated the whole thing, going up and down as she bobbed her head, making gagging sounds as Mike looked on before El shoved his face down into Rob's big balls and made him suck them. El sucked his dick, Mike sucked his balls.

But El quickly pushed Mike away from the action so she only had to deal with Rob. Mike got back in his recliner and watched El blow Rob. She turned her head to Mike and laughed.

"You wish you were this big, huh white boy?" El mocked Mike.

The dirty talk was part of the fantasy but it didn't make what she said any less true.

Mike didn't respond. He watched, having a fully hard cock.

El slurped Rob's cock. She alternated between his cock and balls, making sure the dark-skinned man was getting satisfaction from it all.

"Pound me, baby," El seductively whispered to Rob as she leaned down to kiss his lips some more.

Rob caught her by surprise when he flipped their bodies around so he was on top. He inserted his cock through her pussy lips and did what she asked him to do. He pounded her pussy hard with brutal thrusts that made the bed squeak. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into his shoulder as she came on his dick.

Mike had a good view of Rob's black ass and the movements he made while fucking the love of his life. He wished he could get closer to see Rob's dick ruining her hole, but he was content with the view he had and didn't want to make El mad again so quickly.

El looked into Rob's dark eyes and caressed his cheek before their lips connected for a passionate kiss that said "thank you."

El heard Rob's moans that sounded like he was about to cum.

"Cum inside of me. Do it. Cum inside of me in front of my weak husband. Make that white pussy yours, Daddy," El said.

"Oh-shit baby! I'M CUMMING! FUUUUCK!"

Rob moaned and groaned until there was no more cum shooting out from his penis.

Rob rested on top of El for several minutes. She softly kissed his ear and rubbed the back of his head.

She noticed Mike in the corner with a hard-on and couldn't stop herself from giggling. El pat Rob's back, signaling him to get off of her.

Rob stood up from the bed as El signaled for Mike to come over to her with her finger.

"Come on, Michael. Dessert is ready," El said in a tone that sounded like she was talking to a dog and not her husband who she loved so much.

El spread her legs out wide as Michael got on the bed and crawled to her pussy that was currently filled with Rob's cum.

Without hesitating, Mike ate out El's cum filled pussy by kissing and licking her slit as she pulled on his hair. He made sure to fully clean it. Mike swallowed any white juices that he could.

"Good boy…"

Mike looked up at El with a happy grin. Her compliments during these situations were everything to him.

"Now go downstairs and sleep on the couch for tonight. Me and Rob are sleeping here."

Mike sadly nodded his head and quickly got out of the room. Rob got in bed and crawled up close to El. He faced her back and wrapped his arms around her, giving kisses to her cheek as she turned her head and forced their tongues to dance once more before they both drifted off to sleep.

El woke up the next morning to see Rob was still fondling her breasts. She giggled and pecked his lips, going under the covers and sucking his cock.

El used one hand to jerk Rob's member while she bobbed her head on his huge black cock. Rob threw the covers off the bed so he could see El's beautiful body, and he noticed her smiling up at him with those innocent looking eyes.

It wouldn't be long before El started riding Rob's cock and screaming out his name while he grabbed her ass cheeks. She passionately kissed him as his hands continued slapping her ass.

"Carry me downstairs to Mike while you fuck me, Daddy!" El moaned.

Rob was a professional. He hooked his arms under her thighs and stood up before walking out of the room. Rob continued fucking El as he carefully made his way down the spiral staircase. El didn't lower her moans because she wanted Mike to wake up hearing her scream Rob's name.

Rob made his way down the last step and walked in front of Mike who was starting to wake up from the loud sounds that El was making.

"FUCK! YES! POUND THAT PUSSY, BABY! MAKE ME A SLAVE FOR YOUR BIG COCK!" El screamed in pleasure.

Mike woke up to the noise and rubbed his eyes before getting a good view of Rob standing up while carrying and fucking his wife.

Mike felt himself getting hard from the visual. He took out his dick and jerked off, and El giggled as she looked down at the man she fell in love with so long ago, not imagining she would be able to do anything like this.

Mike came almost instantly as Rob continued his pace. El kissed Rob's lips and rubbed his muscular back, feeling him tense up inside of her.

"I'm gonna… SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Rob said, exploding his hot semen inside of El's pussy.

El smiled at an exhausted Rob before they made out. Afterward, El saw Mike with cum on his pants and giggled.

This was around the time that Rob would go. But before his exit, he took a long shower with El as they both needed to clean up from all the sex.

Rob and El had a quick fuck in the shower before washing each other off. Then the two got dressed and Rob got ready to leave.

The three of them were standing in front of the door. Mike and El were beside each other as they faced Rob who's hand was close to the doorknob.

"Thank you for the great time, Rob!" El said with a smile, biting her lip as she looked him down again.

"Yes, thank you for satisfying my wife again!" Mike said.

Mike extended his hand out to Rob and their hands connected. Rob quickly turned his eyes to El who immediately blushed when his eyes met hers.

"Can I give El a goodbye kiss, Mr. Wheeler?" Rob asked.

Mike looked at El who slightly nodded her head with a sly smile.

Rob walked up to El and their lips quickly connected. The two got carried away and it turned into a heavy make-out session as El raised one of her legs back.

Mike thought he should say something to make them stop but he was scared, and he also enjoyed the sight.

Rob smacked El's ass and grabbed both buttcheeks before breaking it up.

"Have a good day," Rob said while walking out.

When the door shut, El grabbed the collar of Mike's shirt and surprised his lips with hers. The two continued their make-out session while falling on the couch that Mike had slept on last night.

El took a break from the kissing to caress Mike's face.

"You are the best husband ever, Mike Wheeler."

"I'm glad you're liking this new lifestyle," Mike replied as they took turns pecking each other's lips.

"I love it. Rob might be my favorite."

"He might be mine too, baby."

"Can I get Rob and Tevin at the same time next weekend?" El asked innocently while rubbing Mike's crotch.

"Hell yes, baby. Whatever you want!" Mike replied enthusiastically.

Mike was happy to be her husband, El was happy to have the power she never had before since she was used to being a victim to traumatic things.

As the two had sex for most of the day, Mike couldn't get one thought out of his head, and that was the thought of his best friends, Dustin and Lucas, fucking his wife and satisfying her needs. He knew it needed to happen but he had to figure out how to explain it to El and his longtime friends. But for now, Mike had to get ready for El's first threesome next week.


	2. New Experiences

Mike sat at one of the tables in the club and looked over to the dance floor to see El between Rob and Tevin. She wore a black slim-fit crop top with cut off light blue jean shorts. Rob wore a long-sleeved red shirt with dark blue pants, and Tevin wore a sports jersey with matching shorts and a gold chain around his neck.

It was odd how they met Tevin, but spend long enough in a club and you meet all kinds of people. Tevin was more rambunctious than Rob, and he was even a little crazy, but El liked that side of him, especially in the bedroom.

Mike couldn't stop staring at El and her perfectly short hair that just touched her shoulders. On these types of dates, it's explained beforehand that El can't get too intimate with the person before they head out. That means no kissing, no intimate touching for too long uninterrupted, and

no sex in the bathrooms. El never broke those rules because she knew Mike put all his trust into her when they first started doing it and she felt she owed it to him.

The music only intensified El's dancing which included gyrating and grinding on the two men in between her, almost as if they were an Oreo cookie with El in the middle. And the music went on.

_Throw your hands in the air, if you's a true player_

_(I love it when you call me Big Poppa)_

_To the honies gettin' money playin' n***as like dummies_

_(I love it when you call me Big Poppa)_

_Ya got a gun up in your waist, please don't shoot up the place (why?)_

_'Cause I see some ladies tonight_

_That should be havin' my baby (uh), baby (uh)_

"You having fun baby," Tevin shouted.

"Yep," El replied while leaning against his back and grinding against his crotch.

"Damn straight. We gonna fuck you up tonight. You ready?"

El continued grinding against Tevin while realizing the intense eye contact Rob was making with her. She bit her lip and winked at the man she fucked a week ago.

"Always."

El grabbed Rob's crotch and the two got close, almost touching lips before realizing it was against the rules. She just couldn't help it, she was around two beautiful and well-endowed men!

When it was time to leave, Mike had to use the bathroom in the club while the three of them waited in the backseat.

To El's surprise, Tevin placed a hand down her shorts and fingered her pussy.

"Tev!" El moaned but wanted him to stop.

"Tev what?!" Tevin replied.

"We're not supposed to be doing this. It's part of the rules-"

"I know the rules, he said we weren't supposed to do anything in the club. That don't mean I can't finger your tight pussy in the car."

Mike did only say it applied to the club, but El wasn't fully sure.

"But-"

"But shut the fuck up and let me finger you, bitch."

El liked being bossed around like that sometimes. It was fun to be in control but to also let her lovers be the dominant one. She nodded her head and moaned, closing her eyes as she felt Rob's lips kissing her neck. Their dark hands explored her white skin as she moaned, feeling in heaven.

The next time she opened her eyes she saw Tevin's shorts and briefs around his ankles, exposing his rock hard ten-inch cock. He was longer than Rob but less thick.

El gasped at the sight before giggling at Tevin's intense gaze. But she remembered Rob was on the other side, still kissing her neck as he ripped her crop top in half and did the same with her black bra the moment he saw it. At the same time, Tevin unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down and off as she volunteered to make the process easier. Rob saw her pink panties and ripped those off in a heartbeat.

Tevin picked El up and placed her on his lap, eliciting another moan from the girl who was now wet and wanting to be fucked.

"Tell me to put it in, baby," Tevin whispered close to El's lips.

They were already so close. El didn't want to halt the opportunity any longer. El's lips connected with his as one hand caressed his face and the other stroked his cock. She looked deep into his eyes while directing his manhood into her wet cunt.

"Fuck me now. That's an order," El said with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am."

Tevin took her order very seriously as he rocked up into her. Rob watched on, still fully clothed. He'd rather wait until they're at home.

Tevin wrapped his arms around El as he fucked her before grabbing both of her ass cheeks and possessively squeezing them.

El was getting fucked so good that she didn't even notice Mike was starting the car. He didn't say anything. He just drove home to the music of his wife being filled up by Tevin.

When they got home, Tevin left his clothes in the car and carried El out while still being inside of her. She tried her best to hold in her loud moans so neighbors wouldn't notice, but she couldn't control herself with the way Tevin skillfully plowed into her with his huge rod.

Mike was in awe as he sat in the driver's seat. He watched Tevin fucking El while casually walking to the front door before entering. His cock was so hard from the visual, he quickly got out and followed Rob inside.

El let go of whatever sounds she had been holding back since the car ride and loudly moaned from all the sexual pleasure Tevin caused.

"Yo, Mr. Wheeler!" Tevin shouted as he walked up to Mike.

Mike had a hard time concentrating on Tevin's face when El was moaning so loud from his brutal thrusts.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"Got any snacks?"

"Uh, yeah, hold on."

Mike walked into the kitchen and came back with pop-tarts. He handed them to Tevin. Tevin ate the pop-tart with one hand while his arm was around El's back, and El's arms were wrapped around his neck as Tevin never slowed his pace.

"I'M CUMMING! TEV! TEV!" El screamed while creaming on his cock.

Tevin looked at Mike and laughed before carrying her upstairs and into the bedroom. Rob followed behind and Mike could hardly contain his excitement as he took each step up.

Mike sat in the recliner that was in the corner of the room. He watched as Tevin and Rob lay beside each other on the bed. El used her hands to jack them off simultaneously as she sat on her knees in between them. El tried to figure out which cock she should suck first. She decided to suck off Tevin since he was longer.

El stroked Tevin's cock as her lips wrapped around him and took most of him in. Her arm reached out so her hand could jerk off Rob who patiently waited his turn.

El switched to Rob and took his whole member in her mouth, barely able to control her gag reflex.

Tevin was tired of watching and not receiving. He got on his knees behind El as she sucked Rob's dick and entered her already wet hole.

El took the cock out of her mouth to share her surprised reaction of Tevin's cock entering her pussy to everyone in the room.

"OOOH!"

Tevin worked hard and fast with brutal thrusts that made El moan with Rob's cock filling her mouth. Rob adjusted his body so that he was on his knees with his dick still being sucked by El.

Rob noticed that El wasn't trying to take him all in because of the pleasure Tevin gave her from behind, so Rob thrust into her mouth, forcing her to take all of his rock hard member as she got fucked by Tevin's long cock.

El tried screaming but it didn't quite come out because her mouth hole was being occupied. Tevin smacked her ass over and over again as she came while moaning on Rob's cock.

She finally got a fresh breath of air when the two men switched positions.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD, TEV."

"Thanks, baby. Now gag on my motherfucking dick, bitch," Tevin replied, grabbing both sides of her face as he forced his cock into her mouth at a rapid pace.

Rob was behind her now, fucking her pussy, trying to match up to Tevin.

Mike watched on from his comfy seat in the corner, amazed at how much El could take, knowing she had dangerous powers but hardly ever used them. Seeing two strong, black men overpower El was amazing to Mike, and of course, he was hard as a rock. He had to refrain so hard from taking his cock out and jerking off in front of the three.

Mike watched. He watched as Tevin fucked her mouth, made her gag, and inadvertently covered her face with saliva. He watched as Rob pounded her pussy from the back which leads to El's second orgasm a five minutes later.

When the three took a break at the request of El, Mike didn't even know there was a break going on, he couldn't hear their words because the world was silent to him. All he cared about was seeing El satisfied by men, real men.

Mike's heart stopped beating when El walked over to him, her face covered with her own spit from gagging on Tevin's cock. Mike stood upon instinct. El pointed to her lips with a smirk.

"Kiss me," El said.

Mike nodded and kissed El's spit covered lips passionately. He didn't care that her mouth tasted like Rob and Tevin's cock. That even made it more enjoyable for Mike.

El giggled.

"Now lick my face clean. Now," El ordered.

Mike gulped but didn't hesitate to lick her face clean. El laughed as his tongue made sure to clean her face of all the spit. She looked over to Rob and Tevin who stroked their cocks, and she couldn't help but want more as she bit her bottom lip.

But before that, El had something else in mind.

"Mike."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Let Rob fuck you."

Mike was frightened by the thought. He hadn't taken a cock in a while, and now El was ordering him to get let Rob's thick cock fuck his tight asshole. He didn't like the idea, not one bit.

"We'll lube you up, it will be fine," El reassured Mike, knowing he would be hesitant to the idea.

"I… don't know," Mike replied.

El sighed, wanting Mike to get fucked so much. She wanted to be nice for once in her dominating role. Her hand caressed his cheek as she smiled at him with her innocent eyes.

"Come on, Mike? It won't be as bad as last time, I promise."

"El…"

Mike thought about it. He didn't know what to say. He had so much fear for both options, so he went with his gut feeling.

"No…"

El's sweet face immediately turned to anger.

"What?!"

"I-I-I said no. I don't want to do that. Not this time. Maybe next time but I'm not ready."

El slapped Mike's face three times.

"How dare you say no to me. You know I own you right?"

"Y-Yes, mistress. I'm sorry. I just can't do it. Please forgive me."

Mike got on his knees and begged for Mercy as El looked down at him with mean eyes. She turned her head to see Tevin and Rob on the bed just minding their business.

"Rob," El said.

Rob sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come choke Mike until he's passed out. I'm tired of hearing his whiny shit."

"Yes, ma'am."

El walked back in bed and sat on top of Tevin as she carefully inserted his cock and rode him. Mike's heart stopped beating as Rob made his way to him, with each step he took seeming like an eternity.

Mike stood up and backed into the wall as Rob made his way to him and stopped moving as the two were very close.

"Woah, woah, woah. Rob, come on, man. You don't gotta choke me out."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler, it's El's orders. Just turn around and we can get this over with," Rob replied nonchalantly.

Mike took a deep breath and closed his eyes before nodding his head. He turned around so his back was facing Rob.

"Alright. Just make it qui-"

Rob applied pressure to his neck for a minute straight before letting go. He carefully placed Mike in his recliner so he didn't pass out and drop to the floor and risk seriously injuring himself.

Rob heard the loud moans of El and quickly returned to the bed.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! FUCK! FUCK!" El screamed as her cum covered Tevin's dark cock.

She got off of Tevin and saw a passed out Mike on the recliner. She giggled and kissed Rob's lips before kissing the tip of his cock.

"Good job of taking care of him," El whispered.

Mike woke up ten minutes later to see El being double penetrated by their cocks. El was on top of Rob while Tevin fucked her ass from the back. She came once during the time she was being double penetrated, and Mike heard the second time shortly after getting consciousness.

"FUCK. I'M CUMMING! FUCK! I LOVE YOUR BLACK DICKS! I LOVE YOUR COCKS!" El screamed, running out of breath and energy as she came on Rob's cock.

"We love your crazy white pussy, too, bitch," Tevin said while slapping her ass.

They each pulled out as they all got up from the bed. El got on her knees and happily stuck her tongue out to accept their cum.

Rob came first, then Tevin, covering her face and tongue with all of their cum.

El refrained from swallowing as she made her way to Mike who she noticed was wide awake. She forced his mouth open and passed the cum from her mouth to his.

"Now swallow," El ordered.

Mike didn't want to anger her any further, so he swallowed with a loud gulp.

El took her fingers and collected the cum from her face. She put her fingers in Mike's mouth and made him suck and swallow the remaining cum.

She giggled at his puppy dog eyes that told her he was sorry, but she wasn't buying it.

"Now, Michael, I've been pretty fair to you, all things considered. We have all weekend together. They're gonna fuck me regardless of whether or not you're here. So tell me, Michael, do you want to be here and watch me get fucked, or do you want to be handcuffed in the basement for the rest of the weekend?"

"PLEASE DON'T! I WANNA WATCH!" Mike said.

El smiled, knowing she had him in the palm of her hands. She moved her hands through his long hair.

"Good. Then you are okay with letting Rob fuck you, right?"

Mike couldn't say no. He couldn't. It wasn't worth the torture that the rest of the weekend would bring if he declined.

"We'll be lubed up, right?"

"Of course, baby."

"Then… okay. I'll do it."

Tevin took a long lunch break and admitted he didn't want to see two dudes having sex, so he would rather miss it.

El bit her lip with lust as she thought about what was about to happen.

About ten minutes later, Rob was done with his break and El quickly gave him a blowjob to make him nice and hard for Mike. She applied lube to Rob's cock and Mike's asshole, wanting to make the experience painless as possible for Mike.

Mike was on the bed on all fours, carefully awaiting Rob's cock like a shot at the doctor's office.

Rob got on his knees behind Mike. El was beside Rob and making out with him as she lubed him and Mike up. She slapped his ass and whispered for him to go inside Mike's tight hole.

Mike grunted in pain when receiving just a quarter of Rob's cock.

Rob wouldn't classify himself as gay or even bisexual, so he would only fuck Mike if El distracted him. That's why El kissed Rob's neck, cheek, rubbed his back, and made out with him passionately as his cock ruined Mike's asshole. He did like Mike a lot for being so nice and respectful.

"OWW. It hurts - even with the lube! OWW! BABY!" Mike screamed out in pain.

"Hold on, this'll be quick," El said to Rob.

She made her way in front of Mike and held his hands.

"It's gonna be okay, Michael. It's not nearly as bad as it was with Andrew, right?"

"N-No, it's not as bad, but-"

"Then that's good. Anal isn't pleasant to many people for the first time. You got to get used to it, okay."

As the sweet conversation went on, Rob was still slowly fucking Mike from behind.

Rob found himself questioning his sexuality because Mike's skinny body type made him seem more feminine from the back. Mike's little cute ass stuck out and Rob just wanted to smack it over and over again, and with each slow thrust, his patience wore thin. Even El imagined how hot Mike would look in a feminine wig while dressed in her clothes.

Mike slowly came to terms with it. It wasn't THAT bad. Not bad enough to be handcuffed in the basement for the rest of the weekend.

"Okay, baby," Mike shuddered as he felt Rob's cock deep in his ass. But it was still only half.

El crawled back to Rob's side and went back to kissing him while he simultaneously pounded Mike.

Rob progressively increased his speed as the minutes went on, with Mike's loud groans and cries becoming quieter as it went on. Mike eventually found out he was actually enjoying it. Rob tested out a few ass slaps and Mike didn't object, so he kept doing it.

"Harder," El whispered into Rob's ear.

Rob nodded his head and increased his pace. Mike hardly noticed. Rob was hitting his G spot and knew Mike wouldn't last for long.

"Harder. Faster," El whispered again as she kissed his collarbone and rubbed his back.

Rob did as she commanded. Mike noticed things felt different now. He was actually going to cum from being fucked by a man.

"Oh.. fuck. El. I'm gonna cum! Shit, Rob!"

El panicked and hurried to get in Rob's ear again.

"Quick! Just fuck him the best you possibly can!" El whispered and slapped Rob's ass.

Rob increased his strength and pace as best he could. He was determined to make Mike finish.

"OOHHHHHH FUCK! ROB! YES! SO GOOD! FU-"

Mike's white liquid came shooting out onto the bed and there was nothing he could do but lay on his stomach and take it all in. Rob didn't stop fucking him. In fact, he positioned himself on top of Mike and continued thrusting into him as Mike was still in the process of calming from his orgasm.

El was shocked at the sudden change of position but excited nonetheless. She got out of bed and walked in front of the bed to get a better view.

Rob grabbed Mike's hair, turned his head to the side, and connected his lips with him. El rubbed her pussy at the sight. She never expected Mike or Rob to be so into it, but she was so happy it did.

Rob turned Mike over and stroked his cock above his face. Mike opened his mouth to be a willing recipient of Rob's cum. Rob put the tip in Mike's Mouth and came. Mike swallowed it all and the two men made out in the aftermath as El sat in Mike's recliner and climaxed to the sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend was pretty much over. It was Sunday in the evening and El had made Mike's favorite dinner. They sat across one another at their little dinner table. They hadn't really talked about what happened. Rob and Tevin had only left around six hours ago, and it finally began to sink in.

"That was crazy, how Rob choked me and stuff," Mike laughed it off, and El joined in.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna use the safe word on that one."

The safe word: 353

The safe word was something Mike could use if he didn't feel like doing something that El told him to do, or they could use it in general if they didn't like the mood or vibe that the other gave. Nobody had used the safe word yet, and Mike didn't want to use it.

"It was scary, not gonna lie, but as you can tell, I can handle it."

El giggled and shook her head.

"I didn't know you and Rob would like each other so much."

Mike blushed and waited to answer until he thought of something to say.

"It was a unique experience, I'll say that."

El chuckled and they continued eating until she brought up more.

"So…. Not to be impatient or anything, but who's it gonna be next week?" El asked.

Mike thought about it long and hard. After such a unique and thrilling experience with Rob, what else is there?

And then Dustin and Lucas came to mind. His friends. His best friends. Mike imagined them fucking his wife, the love of his life, as he sat in the corner and watched. Mike knew that it had to be the next step.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy for saying this… but…"

El's eyes widened as Mike caught her interest from the recent comment.

"Dustin and Lucas. I wanna watch them fuck you. It would so hot."

El went silent and took in his words.

"Oh," El said, sounding unsure.

"What's wrong?" Mike said, worrying he went too far.

"Nothing's wrong. I mean, I always found them cute… But… we're good friends… and they have girlfriends… so they would be cheating."

"Yeah, I guess, but can it really be cheating if it's with you? I know it sounds stupid, but cheating with you is a lot better than some random whore, since at the end of the day, it's not serious because we're all good friends. Y'know?" Mike tried explaining the best he could.

El played with strands of her hair as she thought about it.

"I… guess… I see your point. It would just be a thing between friends, not anything serious."

"Yes! Come on, El, I know you like them."

"I-I do… But I've known them for so long, they're like brothers."

Mike stood up and walked over to El. He got on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Baby, if you don't wanna do this, say it now. If you need more time to think, say it now. And if you want to do this, please, say it now."

El smiled at him. He was so beautiful in so many ways. And she did think Dustin and Lucas were cute, and they even became hot during high school. She thought about taking their cocks…

"Yes!" El answered.

The two embraced in a long hug before finishing their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Dustin and Lucas are up next.


End file.
